


The Scent of Summer

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [60]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Last Kiss, Winterfell, incense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cersei visits Winterfell with her family and reminisces with Catelyn about a summer they spent together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scent of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - incense

As Catelyn leaves Sansa’s bedside, she notices the faint smell of smoke from the doorway. She blows out the candle on the windowsill and sets out to investigate. 

It would probably be wise to call for one of Ned’s men, but she fears that would take time and explanation, given that everyone is drunk from the feast. Catelyn picks up her skirts and follows the smell, intent on protecting her sleeping children. 

As she moves across the dim halls of Winterfell, Catelyn realizes that the scent is growing stronger and becoming familiar. _Cloves_ , she thinks. Though it has been years since she last smelled the overwhelming spice of the fragrance, it brings back warm memories of her youth.

When she rounds the corner, she sees the blonde woman standing by an open window. Beside her, a bundle of incense glows and emits smoke. 

“You know, Cat.” Cersei muses. “I never understood how you could be happy here.”

“Things change.” Catelyn replies coolly. 

“Do they?” Cersei looks at Catelyn. “Do you remember the summer you spent at Casterly Rock with me? We burned this Dornish incense everyday because some old maid told us that it would improve our fortunes with those we fawned over. The deceitful hag never mentioned that we would fall for each other.”

“We assumed she meant young lords.” Catelyn laughs. “But that’s over now.”

Cersei moves wordlessly across the hall to kiss Catelyn before disappearing into the cold night. Her lips taste like lost love and goodbye.


End file.
